


Magical Energies

by Cyn



Series: Summer Pornathon 2013 [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, F/F, Frottage, Nightmares, Sleepy Sex, Summer Pornathon 2013, Team Gluttony, Visions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 05:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2801972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyn/pseuds/Cyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's exhausting, being a magical girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magical Energies

**Author's Note:**

> Written for round 7 of the 2013 Summer Pornathon challenge. Magic was the theme, and I went with magical girls.

Elena is the only one to actually cheer a minute after the gryphon goes down, but she's expressing joy for all of them, because she's the only one with any energy left.

"Next time, we should get Merlin to help," Mithian says, as her staff disappears. The long ribbons in her hair don't disappear, and her skirts stay the same length (impossibly short) but Morgana figures that's just part of the exhaustion. Transformations do take energy and none of them have that to spare.

"Magical creatures are the _worst_ ," Sophia agrees. "Maybe next time it'll be something else."

Morgana doesn't point out that all of the creatures they battle are magical. It'll lead to an argument and she doesn't have the brainpower for a debate about the nature of the monsters they battle or the nature of their transformations. All she wants to do is go home and curl up with Gwen.

A hand slides into hers, drawing Morgana's attention back to the situation, and she attempts to smile at Gwen. It feels awkward on her face, but Gwen's returning smile is beautiful, even with the exhaustion lining her features.

"Let's go home," she says. 

Home is comfort and sleep and Morgana is out before her head even hits the pillow, still dressed in the too short skirt that is their uniform, complete with heels and cleavage baring tops. 

When she wakes up not even an hour later, panting and wild-eyed, Gwen is there next to her, and they are both back to plain clothes. The sheets are a mess and Morgana knows her hair must be tangled. But Gwen's there, blinking sleepy eyes at her, and Morgana can't bring herself to care about anything else. 

"Why are you even awake?" Gwen asks. "I feel like I could sleep for days and still not be rested."

"You can go back sleep. It's not a big deal." 

Gwen sighs at her, like she does every time Morgana tries to pass off her visions. "Come here, you," Gwen whispers, and tugs Morgana down. "It is a big deal. Stop trying to act like they're not."

"I just want-" Morgana pauses, unsure of what to say, what she wants. It's hard to pinpoint, even harder to formulate those desires into words. 

"I know," Gwen says softly, cutting off Morgana's train of thought. Her hands slip beneath Morgana's shirt, curling around her back, soothing and comforting. "I know."

She does know, and that's one of the best things about Gwen. Morgana turns her head and presses her lips against Gwen's. 

Gwen smiles; Morgana can feel it, rather than see it, and it makes her smile in return. "Is that what you want?" Gwen asks, with a soft laugh. "I can arrange that." And then there is shifting, and Morgana is disoriented for a moment, until she settles back against the pillows, Gwen stretched out over her.

They're both too tired for anything intense, but Morgana likes this, the slow rocking of their bodies against each other, and the soft, lingering kisses. Gwen strips them both to their underwear, tossing their shirts aside, pushing down their skirts. Morgana doesn't even realize they're mostly naked until Gwen's hand is sliding down her body, and she loses herself in the simple pleasure of touch - specifically, Gwen's touch.

Even when Gwen has her fingers inside Morgana, turning and twisting, the pace is slow, and Morgana finds it strangely calming. There's none of the usual franticness of sex, just the comfort of her girlfriend in her and around her, and when Morgana's orgasm hits, the lingering tension from earlier disappears. 

"Better now?" Gwen asks, as she withdraws her hand, and shifts, as though to move away from Morgana. Morgana makes a desperate sound in her throat, reaching for Gwen, and Gwen immediately curls back against her. "Hey, I'm not going anywhere. Just pulling up the blankets." 

Morgana nods, but wraps her arms tightly around Gwen. 

"What about you?" Morgana murmurs, struggling to open her eyes.

"You can pay me back," Gwen says, with a soft laugh, and it makes Morgana smile again, as she drifts off back to a dreamless sleep.


End file.
